The present invention relates to a system for fastening a seat, in particular for an aircraft, on the rest of said aircraft.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system of this type that comprises a base associated with the rest of the seat and that comprises hooking means for hooking said seat on the rest of the aircraft, which can be moved between a retracted assembly/disassembly position for the assembly/disassembly of the seat and an active hooking position thereof on the rest of the said aircraft, and locking means for locking said hooking means in the active position to lock the seat in position.